Love Letters
by Zhi Jun
Summary: Oishi receives a love letter. Eiji doesn't like it. Golden pair. Implied TeFu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attemt at the Golden Pair...so don't kill me if it doesn't turn out good...  
Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis, never have, never will...unless i'm dreaming..then maybe...

* * *

~0~

* * *

Oishi stared blankly at the envelope in front of him. It was pink. Not that he had something against the color. It's just that pink envelopes usually only mean one thing. _Love Letter_. Love letters for Oishi were rare and far between, but that didn't mean he never received the occasional confession. Not nearly as much as some of his team mates, but he still got his share. Glancing around, Oishi reached inside his locker and pulled out the…_thing_. Maybe it was left there by accident? Maybe it was meant for Fuji, or Tezuka, or even Eiji. But no. Printed clearly on the envelope was his name, _Oishi Shuichirou_.

"OISHIIIII! Are you ready to go yet?"

"I-in a minute, Eiji."

Carefully, Oishi opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. The letter was handwritten; the handwriting small, neat, and elegant. A girl's handwriting, he guessed, and yet it looked familiar. '_Oishi,_' it began.

_Oishi,_

_You must be surprised at receiving this; after all, you don't receive many. I would know because I just can't help but notice the things that concern you. "Is this really a love letter?" you must be wondering. How could it be anything else considering the color of choice for the envelope and paper? No, I didn't mix you up with Tezuka or Fuji or even Kikumaru. They are great people, I'm sure, but it is you that I have fallen for._

_I never intended to tell you of these feelings. I planned on graduating without you ever knowing. And I guess I still plan on doing so since I have no intention of signing this letter or the ones after this one. I just wanted you to know that there is someone out there who admire you, Oishi Shuichirou, over Tezuka or Fuji…_

Oishi turned the piece of paper over, wondering if it continued on the back, but it didn't. The letter was left unsigned and (seemingly) unfinished.

* * *

"Oishi, that's…that's…that's a l-love letter."

Eiji hadn't meant to read over his best friend's shoulder, but he couldn't help it. The hand writing had caught his eye.

* * *

Oishi had not expected Eiji to be there and jumped at his partner's comment.

"Y-yeah." If possible, he usually never showed Eiji any of the letters he's gotten. If possible, he never wanted Eiji to see them.

"I heard Oishi got a love letter." Fuji wandered over, already finished changing. Behind him, Inui and Momoshiro followed suit, curious as to whom it was from. "Who's it from?"

"I…I don't really know. It's not signed."

* * *

Oishi might not have known who the letter was from, but Eiji did. He was positive. It couldn't have been anyone else, not with that handwriting. And Eiji was sure to recognize that hand writing, after all, he saw it all the time. Eiji glanced over at the person he knew wrote the letter, but the person wasn't looking his way, the person was trying to get a look at the letter.

It didn't make any sense to Eiji. Not at all.

* * *

~0~

* * *

A/N: Review, review, review...need i say more? (PS: Who do you think wrote the letter?)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews..XD..Chapter 2, and the writer is revealed!...don't kill me  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Prince of Tennis...not at all...(otherwise, i wouldn't be a dirt poor college student)

* * *

~0~

* * *

Eiji waited outside the clubroom. It didn't make sense to him. And he just had to know.

"Eiji, why did you leave so quickly?" Oishi and the others were exiting the room now.

"I…It was getting crowded." Eiji made up an excuse, though not a very good one as he could see that most of them didn't believe him. But no one pressed on the issue.

"OK, are you ready to go then?"

"Ano, Oishi, can we go another time? I want to walk with Fuji today."

"With Fuji?" Oishi glanced at the Tensai. "OK, sure."

Eiji saw the look Inui was giving him but he didn't care. All he wanted at the moment was to make things clear.

~0~

"So you wanted to talk to me, Eiji?" Fuji was walking alongside Eiji now as they headed home.

"You wrote that letter." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"But…but why? I thought you liked Tezuka." Eiji had stopped walking.

Fuji stopped as well, turning to look at his friend. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Are you just messing with Oishi? If you are, I…I won't let you!"

Fuji chuckled. His friend could be so cute sometimes. "I got tired of waiting."

His answer didn't satisfy Eiji, Fuji could tell, but he wasn't planning on enlightening Eiji at the moment.

~0~

Eiji wasn't any closer to understanding this. He thought he should probably tell Oishi who wrote the letter, but he couldn't.

~0~

Oishi got another letter that afternoon. Like the last letter, it was handwritten on pink paper and inserted into a pink envelope. Again, the handwriting was familiar, but Oishi was no closer to finding out who wrote the letter. Like the last letter, it was left unsigned, unfinished. This letter, however, was filled with praise for him and contained a lot more feelings than the last. _I'm jealous of the kindness you show everyone, but I can't help but love that kindness._ He blushed furiously after reading the letter.

Oishi had been a bit apprehensive of Eiji seeing this letter, but he didn't have to worry. Eiji didn't look at it. Actually, Eiji hadn't looked at _him_ either. Eiji, who was usually a bundle of energy, barely looked at anyone or spoke to anyone all day.

~0~

"Fuji! Do you know what's wrong with Eiji?" Fuji turned to look at the red head.

After a moment, Fuji replied, "He'll come around soon. Don't worry."

* * *

A/N: It's...FUJI!...duh duh dun!...er...review? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sigh...i finished this pretty fast...  
Disclaimer: Again..i own nothing except the idea..

* * *

It's been a week. A week since Oishi received the letter. A week since Eiji started avoiding Oishi. A week since Eiji confronted Fuji.

~0~

"Are…are you still getting those letters?" Oishi jumped in surprise. It seemed like so long ago since Eiji talked to him.

"Y-yeah." He saw Eiji eyeing the envelope in his hand. He hadn't opened it yet.

"Do…do you know who it is yet?"

"No." Then, before Oishi lost his nerves, he asked, "Are you avoiding me?"

He saw Eiji's eyes go wide. "Wh-why would y-you s-say that?"

Oishi let out a sigh. "Never mind." Oishi looked away.

~0~

Eiji couldn't take it anymore. Every time he saw Oishi read those letters, he saw him blush. What if Oishi starts falling in love with the writer? Eiji didn't like that. Didn't want that.

"I-if the person confesses to you…in person…are…are you going to go out with them?"

~0~

Oishi looked at Eiji in surprise. But Eiji wasn't looking at Oishi. He was looking at the ground, his eyes shaded from view.

"Wh-why would you say that?"

Eiji suddenly looked up. Right into Oishi's eyes quite earnestly. "Because! Every time you read one you…you bl-blush." His own face turned a few shades of pink.

Oishi blinked. Eiji could be so cute sometimes. At that thought, Oishi turned a few shades himself.

"N-no…I already like someone." Oishi looked away from Eiji's unwavering gaze, turning a few shades redder, if that was even possible.

ooo~0~ooo

Tezuka stared at the sign posted on the door of the clubroom. It looked almost like his handwriting, but it couldn't be his since he couldn't ever remember writing such a note. He had a sinking suspicion that a certain blue-eyed tensai was behind this.

ooo~0~ooo

Eiji stared at Oishi. He liked someone? Why didn't Eiji know this?

"You…you like someone?" Eiji's voice cracked at the last word. He couldn't help it. The possibility had never occurred to him. He suddenly found the clubroom highly suffocating. He slowly backed away from his doubles partner and turned towards the door.

~0~

"Eiji! Wait! What's wrong?" Oishi had unconsciously grabbed the acrobat's arm, preventing the boy from going much further."

"Oishi…" There was a slightly pleading tone to Eiji's voice. He didn't know what to do.

"Eiji. Tell me what's wrong."

Slowly turning from the door, Eiji once again looked into Oishi's eyes. This time it looked like the red head was about cry, barely holding on to his tears.

"Eiji."

"Oishi…I'm sorry. B-but…but I…I like you. I really, really, really like you." The last part came out in barely a whisper.

ooo~0~ooo

Tezuka's hand froze half way to the doorknob. He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to be there. He glanced at the sign, '_Club activities have been cancelled for today, xxxx-xx-xx, Tezuka._'

Was this what the Tensai had been up to?

Not quite sure what he should do next, he thought about just leaving. 'Thought' being the operative word. Tezuka wasn't about to have one of Fuji's whacked plans ruin club activities. The tensai will have many, many laps to run after this. Reaching for the handle again, he was stopped by a light touch from somewhat delicate hands. Turning, he saw Fuji shaking his head.

"F…" Before he had a chance to reprimand the boy, Fuji had placed a hand over his mouth, still shaking his head.

"_Oishi…I'm sorry. B-but…but I…I like…"_

Tezuka could feel a small blush creeping onto his face. He didn't want to hear this. Thank goodness the last part was too soft to hear. But the next part wasn't.

"_Eiji. Eiji, I…I really like you too."_

ooo~0~ooo

Oishi looked down at Eiji. He hadn't expected that. The blush from a moment ago returned with a vengeance. Thank goodness no one else was here.

"Eiji." Oishi looked at the red head. "Eiji, I…I really like you too."

~0~

Wide eyed, Eiji couldn't quite believe what he just heard.

"I meant I like-like you. Not, just like, but like-like."

"I know what you meant. And I like-like you too."

The tears he had been holding onto suddenly started falling.

"E-Eiji! What's wrong!"

"Nya~! You should have told me earlier, baka!"

"E-Eiji?"

"Heh…*sniff*…don't worry. I'm just really, really happy right now, nya!"

The two boys stood just inside the door of the clubroom, one holding the arm of the other and both blushing.

ooo~0~ooo

Fuji pulled Tezuka away from the door, his own smaller hand holding onto Tezuka's bigger one. When they were far enough away, he turned towards Tezuka, a grin playing on his lips.

"Aren't you glad you cancelled club activities today, Tezuka?"

"I didn't cancel club activities. You did."

"No one cares about the small details." Fuji chuckled.

With a sigh, Tezuka resigned to Fuji's persistence. Honestly, dealing with the tensai was quite tiring sometimes.

"Not much you can do now, Tezuka. I'm sure everyone's already gone home."

"Fuji, you're running a hundred laps tomorrow."

Fuji glanced back at Tezuka. "Of course, Tezuka."

He was still holding Tezuka's hand.

ooo~0~ooo

Sitting in Oishi's room, Eiji and Oishi stared dumbfounded at the letter. The last couple of letters said nothing to reveal who the writer was, but this one, this one was very, very personal. It included a lot of details that made them both blush furiously. It was hard to tell who was blushing more, Eiji of Oishi.

It's true that the writer of the letters was Fuji. Fuji had admitted it himself. But here Eiji was staring at the letter, specifically the signature at the end. It wasn't Fuji's name at the bottom, it was his own.

_Love,  
Eiji_

That's what the letter said. The handwriting was the same as the other letters. But Eiji was not the one who wrote the letters, even if everything written in them were something Eiji had once said…once said to Fuji.

"Eiji." Oishi's face was still burning.

"I…I didn't write the letters."

"No I know that. I _do_ recognize your handwriting." He suddenly noticed a second piece of paper peeking out from the envelope. Picking it up, they both read it:

_Oishi (and Eiji),_

_Since it was taking the both of you so long to get together, I took the liberty of writing these letters for Eiji. Of course, you'll thank me._

_Fuji_

_

* * *

_A/N: The end...Review please!

_EDIT: The Sequel is now up...KikumaruCupid?...  
_


End file.
